Aezathol
' Aezathol', is a term from Nexus meaning "Heart of Darkness" and was believed to be the end of the world. Lancelot’s personal opinion on Aezathol according to his studies on Nexus is that “The world would cease to be and everything would turn into this… thing or whatever that is…The only single thing I made out was that it had a gender... What kind? I don´t know". He notes that it is the final part of the prophecy of the "Eternal Dream" and is only described as a single word. He notes that Noble probably knows more about it (c78). Nexus inscriptions describe Aezathol as the goddess of the void. Aezathol is responsible for Grace being only able to enter the Red World and being unable to sense yoki, since Aezathol keeps blocking her from going to the Dark Abyss. Aezathol represents half of Grace's power (the unholy, hateful, yoki half of her power), the other half being the power of Grace's being before Aezathol . Aezathol herself was born from a fragment of the eternal Messire, which was in Blanc's arm which was used for Grace's operation given existence and purpose from Grace's near endless hatred of herself and the world the moment it contacted her. Aezathol appears to be a separate entity from Messire, and seems to have an authority over all impure beings (yoki). Aezathol appears to be an Alter ego of Grace, having taken on all of her impurity, hatred, and corrupt ability. Her objective is to corrupt Grace and awaken her, trapping Grace in the Mental World while she uses Grace's body to end the world. So far, she has corrupted Grace's heart, blessing, and skin. Aezathol is half of Grace's power and symbol, represented by the circle. after taking Grace's skin (Noncanan as of now). Her half of Grace's symbol is the circle.]] Aezathol is what Grace began to call her insidious dark twin (probably her Hate, given form by and representative of her yoki) after she killed Omen. While her twin has only agreed that that was a name that she would accept, she never said it was her name and seemed to be "happy" that Grace was at least calling her a name. Grace's twin's and Omen's words both point to the idea that Grace is the heart of darkness yet acts as a jailor, holding back her darkness from the world. It should be noted that Grace's twin (possibly Aezathol or a part of her (Grace being the other half)) can insert herself into Grace's dreams, can fight with equal skill to Grace, can wither life in dreams and control Grace's dream and red worlds, and can activate Grace's unique ability and use it extremely proficiently. Likely, Aezathol focuses on Grace, rather than anyone else, since Grace awakening is the only way for her to truly enter the world and she wishes for Grace to use her ability more, inevitably allowing her to gain more presence in the world (having others use this ability doesn't work as Grace is her jailor and only Grace can hold her back) She also is far more knowledgeable that she lets on yet is extremely sly and barely tells Grace anything to try to gain control of Grace's body. She would fight with Grace over her body but would rather have Grace grow stronger before fighting her again, instead giving her contracts over the use of her ability, victims of the ability, and fight-free 75% limit encounters, all to benefit herself. With all her skills, she has been so far unable to harm Grace to a lethal degree and needs her for an unknown reason as evident by her constant attempts to awaken Grace. Possibly, this is because Grace brought her into existence, and thus, Aezathol can only enter the world herself through Grace by replacing her. Often frustrated by Grace's thickheadedness, Aezathol makes contracts with those that come into contact with Grace to give them power in exchange for sacrificing their souls later, turning them into skills for the Heart of Darkness. She has a pure black-void body identical to Grace except it lacks many facial features, has sharp teeth, golden-slit eyes, has no clothing, and carries a claymore of pure blackness in her right hand. There is a very high chance that Grace and Aezathol are actually one in the same where Aezathol is simply a representation of Grace's hate and the power (yoki) fueled by it, made visible through yoki. Aezathol has stated her existence began after Grace became a claymore, and that the ability The Heart of Darkness, is really her ability that is gifted to Grace and which's usage is governed by contracts between them. However, it has been revealed that the Heart of Darkness is really the corrupt (cursed) version of Grace's true ability, which was stolen by Aezathol when she corrupted Grace's heart. According to Omen, Grace's awakening would destroy the world and bring about the Eternal Dream in which everything would be Aezathol and there would be peace and love everywhere. He said that Aezathol, the heart of darkness, was created in her because she possess such great hate, something that Grace denied saying that all her actions were because she loved so much. Any yoma who saw Grace's stigmata, which was called the symbol of Aezathol, committed suicide, uttering Aezathol after loosing their minds (c74). Grace first experienced this reaction in her early Claymore days when on a mission to Rain. It is something she decided on to find out the meaning of yet never could. Humans who saw the stigmata reacted similarly, attempting to mutilate themselves to escape the sight. Aezathol, as her prophecy stated, appears to have fundamental authority over the void, taking in any impure sacrifices (yoki) and exerting authority over them, forcing them to do her bidding. This ability appears to not apply to pure abilities that Grace steals with the Heart of Darkness which cannot be held by an unholy being like Aezathol. Aezathol herself appears to be unable to leave Grace's red world and the void to go to the real world, although in these areas, she reigns with supreme power. To make an influence on the world, she must use Grace's seasoning payments to send out yoki-puppets to influence the world and make contracts with other souls. The power that Aezathol can grant is enormous, if not infinite. Omen, a simple corrupt being once, was able to nearly destroy Noble's Castle and killed more awakened than any number 1 in the history of the Organization. Aezathol is commonly associated with Enochian, a language that predates the Latin used by Vanguards. This language is not a human one and is composed of gutteral sounds, screeches, and syllables. Those with a connection to Aezathol can understand and speak this language. Category:Terminology Category:Gods/Goddesses